keystothekingdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Keys to the Kingdom Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Protected? Is the main page for this wiki protected? I cant seem to find the edit button XD. -Yes, It is protected... I'll open it up if you want to edit it? Will! 21:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thinking Out Loud Just thinking out loud here but, up top on the menu with "Keys, "Trustees" and "Popular Pages", maybe we could add another one for "Books"? Junga 03:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) That could certainly work! I was thinking about remodelling the Sidebar anyway :) Feel free to post any more ideas here! Will! 16:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Another idea I know it must be like im bugging you now but I was thinking, Should we make a page on Garth Nix? I was thinking about it and was going to make it but i thought id check if it would be allowed on the wiki. Junga 03:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Of Course! Of Course! It's an excellent idea, I should've thought of it myself! :P Also, can you try talking to me on my Talk Page; It'd be easier for me to know then Oh, and your not bugging me :) Will! 11:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I have been looking around some other wikis and I have noticed that some of them have a featured artilcle section on the main page were they point out the most well written and presented article. I was thining maybe it would be cool to have one ourselves. Just a thought :) What do you guys think? Junga 08:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Recently, I've been looking at some of the other wiki's I edit on - Featured Articles, Nice Main-Pages, organised Administrative Templates, explanative Categories etc. Those are all things I'd like to see eventually on this Wiki! I liked this as a possible front page InheriWiki MainPage . If you try to edit it, you'll see it is all done via templates, I'm talking to the guy who did it about help with doing that on this Wiki :) [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 15:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New Category I was looking at the categories we can place articiles in, eg "The Trustees", "Keys", "Characters" etc, but this doesn't leave a place for other things from around the House like the elevators, the crocodile ring, the Atlas, afternnon tea etc If you could make a new category and call it "Into the House" or something for this purpose it would be very helpful. Thanks. Sidebar Empty? The Sidebar buttons are empty for books trustees and Keys when you put your mouse over it. If you will unlock it for me I will link them to the appropraite pages if you want or you can do it. Just a heads up 01:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Title and Icon I'm just wondering. This wikia would look much better and more progressive if the Wikia's main title link and the site icon would be improved. Because many of the other Wikis have designs on their title and have a site icon. I just suggesting. :) Thanks. SkyArcelon 11:27, August 26, 2012 (UTC)SkyArcelon 7:25 PM, August 26, 2012